


Words I won’t forget, I’ll see you again

by angrywindex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, heartwarming moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywindex/pseuds/angrywindex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is locked within a crystallized state, time passes and Levi is left alone. In his dying words, he tells Eren about reincarnation.. Several hundreds of years later of being alone in eternal darkness. He finally breaks free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words I won’t forget, I’ll see you again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first really serious fanfic so I hope this becomes a loved story in the fandom because it's my favorite story I've written so far! Good feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Silence…  
I couldn’t hear anything, it was quiet. Where was I? What had happened? I couldn’t remember a thing even if I tried. I was frozen, trapped in one position I could never move from. It felt like I was floating. Everything was black, But I could hear voices. Some that cried for me about seeing the Ocean, one that cried for me because I was the only family left and I was gone…

But one stood out beyond all.  
"Eren, why would you shield yourself away? Didn’t I promise you I’d take you, Armin and Mikasa to see the world outside?…We did it, we won.."

I wanted to say something, but I couldn’t. I had a powerful grip on me, my eyes couldn’t even open. I could hear my captains voice.. He sounded, hurt… 

He visited me everyday, he wasn’t a busy person anymore.

But as the days pass, he’s growing old.. He only spends most of his time with me. But one day he says something to me.

"Eren.. I never got the chance to tell you.. But I love you. I know I’m just an old man who makes shitty jokes.. But your fun to be around.. Please come back, this wait is stupid." His voice sounded so desperate.

I heard this everyday, and it hurt me so much. 

I cried… It only got worse as the days past, I cried so much, something must of happened in my crystal state.

"Eren? Are you crying in there..? I’m sorry.."

The last time I heard him, was words I’d never forget. Years must have past because my captain’s voice changed, it sounded older. I found that he never bothered to get married. Not while I was around.

"Eren.. I’m old..sick too..I can’t visit you anymore..The doctor says I caught something that can’t be cured… If you can hear me.. I’ll always love you, never forget me.. I’ll never forget you. Please, if there’s such thing as reincarnation.. You damn well better be there for me."

I never forgot…  
————————————————————-  
Ever since then.. I never forgot those words. They stayed with me forever. But the pained realization I wouldn’t be hearing his voice anymore for a long time really hurt me inside. I was so angry I let him waste away like that. And by my captains words, it looked to seem nobody bothered trying to help him move on.. He suffered all the rest of his life. I know I cried every once in awhile inside. But I could never wipe the tears.

I was trapped in eternal darkness, no more voices visited me. I was alone.

I guess years must have past because I remember hearing things, very loud noises of destruction. Like something big hit the planet. I felt heat, but it faded in time. Sometimes I had this feeling I was being moved by some great force, high pressure filling me. What was happening?! Why can’t I see anything?

It was killing me inside how long I was trapped in such a state. It took me awhile to find out I crystallized myself, yet didn’t know how to break free.

All I could hear was…..water?

—-

It felt like I was really rotting away.. How could I promise my captain to be there for him when I can’t even figure out how the hell to get out of here?

I tried struggling but my body wouldn’t move. I thrashed but it was only in my mind. -.. Just then I felt something move, only it was me? No, I was being moved again. Not again.. I just wanted out of here!

I heard strange noises as I felt myself being lifted. I stopped my run of thought and waited for the movement to stop. I was scared to be honest. Another noise came to my ears, sounds of birds and other foreign noises invaded my ears. I never felt so much eagerness in so long. WHAT WAS HAPPENING?

I felt myself put to place on a surface. I must have been in a lake.. Or was it the Ocean..? I wouldn’t know, never been there. I kept hearing familiar sounds of water splashing. But then something hit me. The sound of equipment dropping on the ground, it sounded like… PEOPLE. Oh god finally this was getting really unbearable being alone for so long. It sucked so damn much.

"Shit, and here I thought you were just some idiot invading my dreams."  
CAPTAIN LEVI?

His mind was screaming that’s him! THAT’S HIS VOICE! Invading his dreams? Oh god he remembered! Or at least… partly. He knew me at least. 

But then I heard other voices.. Voices of people I saw die once before my eyes. 

"Huh? Never thought we’d see that dumb face again."

Aurora!

"Shut up, he doesn’t have a dumb face, your the one with the dumb face here."

Petra!  
More voices sounded and I heard Erd as well as Gunther’s voices. They were all talking about how I always invaded their dreams. Which was really embarrassing but at the same time… I cried, I cried with happiness. They were all together and most of all. Levi had been reincarnated.. He believed, he even searched when I could not..

A crack sounded. 

I felt so happy in this moment. I kept that promise. I was going to be there for him, that was my goal and I was going to do it. Nothing was going to stop me. Not this time. I wouldn’t have it at all. I pushed myself the hardest I could, for once I felt like I was moving. I screamed the loudest I could as I kept it up.

Another crack.

I could hear the voices still talking while I struggled. Nothing must have been happening outside yet.

"Eren… You made me wait in my dreams, don’t make me wait now, from how I felt in my dreams, it was pretty damn bothersome." It was a whisper, but enough to drive me more.

Another crack.

I tried and tried, screaming out I was going to be there for him this time, I wouldn’t let him suffer another life alone.

Finally.. I felt my crystal shatter around me, I was coming out. I felt myself fall to the ground. Cold wind hit my body and face. I felt so cold. 

"Shit! Petra, go get a blanket!" 

I looked up after breathing so harshly for a few moments. There he was… He was wearing some type of tight suit wear..? I looked around with my shocked eyes that once saw nothing, I saw water around me everywhere. Everyone was there, at least just Levi and his squad but was he still a captain..? I appeared to be on some type of floating devise that prevented me from falling in this body of water around me. I was shaking violently. 

"C-Captain Levi?!" I shouted, my voice seemed strained but I forced it all out.

Petra came back with a blanket, giving it to Levi. And Levi covered me with that dark green blanket that reminded me of the scouting legion. “I’m not a captain anymore.. I’m just a scout, I look for discoveries around the depths of the ocean.” He explained. 

I looked back to his face, he seemed to be smiling the most I’ve ever seen him. Everyone else was smiling, probably for Levi. I suffered the least here.. “Welcome back Eren..” Levi told me.

I smiled the biggest I’ve ever had in so long.. I cried and before I knew it, Levi was hugging me tightly. “I’m so sorry Levi, I didn’t mean to let you suffer back then… I heard you, I heard everything!” I shouted, telling him everything, all about his visits and how much I hurt inside. Telling him about how lonely it had been in the years I was alone, trapped inside my crystal.

Levi told me that the past I came from, was not even in the history books. The only thing documented was a meteor hitting the earth and new life forming. 

I sat there in his arms as he told me everything about the new world, he found Mikasa and Armin along the way. Telling me I can meet them. Everything was so much better and all the years I spent alone.. Was worth it.

Even if I hated letting them suffer before.

"I love you…I’ve always wanted to tell that to you..every time you’d say it to me when I was trapped.."

I felt Levi’s head leaning into mine as he brushed my hair gently. “I love you too Eren.. It’s good to know you weren’t just a dream. You are real, your clothes and being are proof to me..”

That day, was the start of a life I’ve always wanted. Peace and freedom. I hugged everyone on that boat. Everyone was happy and had family’s too. But Levi waited for me.

I kept that promise, and I made it happen. But it probably wouldn’t have happened if Levi hadn’t found me.. I was in the deep Ocean. How Ironic.. A place I’ve always wanted to see, and here I was standing before Levi and his friends on the ocean.

I smiled the whole time, I knew I couldn’t wait to see how much the world had changed. But I knew I’d have to keep the secret of what I could do hidden.. I would probably never use my titan abilities again. It would be a memory… That is if I could keep the nightmares away. But for now, I wanted to think about my future life with Levi.


End file.
